The Death of Gard
by Jet556
Summary: There comes a time when even legends must die.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome gang. Here is my new story. Enjoy.**

**A Last Visit**

Lion-O starred at Zuvowang. Blind. Blind for the last fifteen years now! Lion-O had been there all of the ThunderCats had been when Zuvowang lost his sight.

Zuvowang was sitting in a chair before a ruined temple. A group of Evabon had turned the ruins of an old city into their home. While it no longer looked like ruins it still didn't look like a city that wasn't in ruins.

Zuvowang's blind eyes had a dull look in them. Not even knowing Lion-O was standing before him, Zuvowang just sat in his chair thinking of poetry.

"Is he in there?" The sudden sound of Lion-O's voice caused Zuvowang to turn his head upwards.

"Who?"

"Gard." Zuvowang nodded. Lion-O opened the doors of the temple and walked into it.

It was dark in the temple. Whoever had made this city had not been the kind to like windows. There was a small fire over at the left side resulting in only a little bit of light. From the right of the temple, Lion-O heard some coughing. Lion-O turned his head and lying in a corner with only a little bit of light showing his body was Gard. The old savage sat up and looked over at Lion-O. Half of his face was in shadow and the other half was in the firelight.

"You have no idea how agonizing terminal illness is for one who's immortal." Gard starred long and hard at Lion-O. His blind eye was the one in the firelight, causing the white eye to look otherworldly. "It's either I die of this illness or I go out there and face that challenger outside. I still don't know how he survived having four statues of evil spirits fall on top of him." Gard coughed and lied down again. "Are you all out there?" Lion-O didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a no."

"Actually I'm shocked to you like this and they are out there." Lion walked over to Gard and kneeled next to him. "Which will you choose? The illness or the challenger?"

"I'd rather not choose either." Gard breathed only to start coughing again. "I've had a long life, Lion-O. I've found many members of my family, the first of which was Balor. New family members have been born, I won't be Balor alone when I die. But still I will die from both the illness and wounds inflicted by the challenger." Gard sat up and looked at Lion-O. "I have you and your friends to thank Lion-O. When we first met the world viewed me and my people as monsters but now we're seen as people, not things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. The climax of the story is in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**One Last Duel**

Gard walked towards the doors of the temple. Lion-O followed. He started to open the door for Gard who only looked at him with an unhappy gaze. Lion-O lowered his hand and Gard opened the door himself.

Standing in waiting was an evabon with white skin and a height of eight feet. In his hands were an axe and a sword. He started to limp over towards Gard, there was a corrupted look in his eyes.

"You'd be better off dying in your bed, Gard."

"And you'd be better off dead beneath four statues, Donalbain." Donalbain laughed in response. Gard starred at the limp in his right leg. Donalbain might have survived the statues falling on top of him but not without a permanent injury. "Mumm-Ra is dead, you don't have to continue his evil."

"It's the only thing I know." Donalbain tightened his grip on his sword. "Consider what I'm about to do to you merciful." Gard nodded in agreement as he drew his own sword. He didn't need two weapons. One was enough for someone like Donalbain.

"Likewise."

In an instant the swords met. Donalbain lunged at Gard with his axe but the older evabon just stepped aside. The duel continued without any injury until Gard's sword cut into Donalbain's left arm, the arm holding the axe. Donalbain looked at his arm then continued with his attack. The duel continued in Gard's favor and again Gard's sword cut into Donalbain's left arm. Donalbain threw down his axe and took his sword in both hands as he fought on. Finally, Donalbain managed to knock Gard down, cutting into Gard's left leg in the process. Donalbain didn't attack again but instead raised his sword.

"Why don't you surrender?" Gard laughed in response to this question.

"Surrender to the puppet of a dead monster?" Gard continued laughing. Donalbain starred, puzzled at this. "That's a good one!"

Gard stood up and once again the swords met. This time, there was more difficulty for Gard. Donalbain's sword cut into his left side and Gard fell to the ground. Donalbain took a few steps closer to look at the pain on Gard's face. Gard did look up but instead of a look of pain, there was a different look on his face: a sly look complete with a grin. Gard charged at Donalbain and Gard's sword entered Donalbain's chest. The duel was over. Donalbain was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. This is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

**Last Moments**

Gard stood up. He stood up with difficulty. He limped over to the temple but he only got a few feet.

Gard's eyes widened. He held out a hand and stuttered.

"Rua?" There was no one there. To Gard's eyes however there was. He saw his deceased wife before him. Gard fell back and he hit the ground. Instantly, everyone present, who could see and walk, ran to him. People crowded around his body but there was no point in helping him up. He had died.

Gard's spirit had gone to the floating mountain across the rainbow bridge. His soul was pure He had died as he had lived. What he had been is up to what different people think but all agree he had been a hero.

That night, Balor looked up at the sky. He had been a child when he first met Gard. When he found out that he was related to Gard, it had been a time he thought he was alone without any family. It had been a happy time for him. It became better when he and Gard found other members of their family. They were no longer alone.

"It's different isn't it?" Balor turned around. He saw Kit walking towards him. She was always a good friend. The ThunderCats had always been good friends.

"Yes." Balor looked at the sky. "I never thought Gard would die. He lasted so long, he survived so much I ended up thinking he couldn't be killed."

"You miss him don't you?" Balor didn't say anything. "We all do. He was a friend to a lot of us you're not the only one who lost someone. You lost a family member we lost a friend."

"Just makes me wonder how long I'll live." Balor turned his head to look at Kit. "Gard told me that to live as long as he had could be maddening. Outliving everyone you know, I'm not sure if I can handle that."

"Balor, it's been fifteen years since we first met not forty-five." Kit placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why are you worrying?"

"Just worrying about what might happen to me." Balor touched Kit's hand. "But that's enough worrying. I've got good friends I've still got a family… I'm not alone. I'm sure that's what Gard wanted for me, to not be alone."

**The End**

**This is the end of this story. I might do a follow up to it but the next story I work on will back in the present. See you then.**


End file.
